


Ineffable, Irrevocably

by thisuserhasleftthechat (justapasserbyhere)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapasserbyhere/pseuds/thisuserhasleftthechat
Summary: Aziraphale asks a question Crowley never expected him to.





	Ineffable, Irrevocably

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I loved writing this. The show was so amazing, really lived up to the book I adored as a child. It just made me so happy I felt compelled to write. And then this lovely idea appeared. Hope you enjoy!

It was an unremarkable sunny day, the likes of which Crowley had seen many a moon before. Yet somehow, he felt as if he was experiencing it for the first time.

"What?" Crowley croaked as he turned bewildered to Aziraphale, "What did you just say?"

"Oh, Crowley, I know you heard me," Aziraphale replied with an angelic smile that made his skin heat up a few degrees above his regular demonic heat.

"I heard you, Angel," Crowley muttered as he put his head in his hands and shook it, "I just don't understand it, you do know what that means, don't you."

"Of course," Aziraphale announced as he puffed his chest out, "Matrimony is holy union between-"

"No. No! Stop," Crowley said exasperatedly as his hands gestured wildly," I know you know what it _means_ but do you know what it _means_ for us, _specifically_ , to do it."

"Of course I know," Aziraphale replied airily, his calmness in the situation wrecking Crowley's already frayed nerves.

"You- you know what kind of things married couples do…" Crowley tapered off as his hands gestured to things vaguely.

"Yes, wouldn't it be grand to experience things in such a human way?" Aziraphale asked delightedly as he eagerly looked to Crowley. Crowley's mind was spinning.

"We haven't even been on a first date yet," he muttered mostly to himself, feeling self-conscious as Aziraphale stared him down.

"But we've been together all this time," Aziraphale announced as he looked at Crowley fondly, "wouldn't it make sense in the natural sequence of things for this to happen?"

"That's not how I want it to happen," Crowley responded as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't want some natural transition into marriage just because we've been around each other long enough."

"And why's that?" Aziraphale asked as he looked wide-eyed and earnestly to Crowley, who merely frowned.

"That's not why the humans do it," Crowley voiced petulantly, looking over to Aziraphale to see realization appear on his face.

"Of course," Aziraphale announced in understanding, before going quiet. Crowley felt warmth yet trepidation as he watched Aziraphale's face morph into different expressions.

"I'm going to go for now," Aziraphale said suddenly, springing up from the bench they were on so quickly Crowley felt like he got whiplash.

"Where are you going?" Crowley questioned incredulously, still rolling from the emotional rollercoaster he'd just been on.

"Just-you know-" Aziraphale stuttered awkwardly before turning around and vanishing in an instant.

"What the hell just happened," Crowley muttered.

***

It was a few days before Crowley heard from Aziraphale again. Every time he'd try to call him his phone was disconnected. He was beginning to feel put out and offended when a small enveloped appeared before him.

He reached out for it as it gracefully hung in the air, plucking it from whatever magic was holding it in place.

 _You're invited!_ He read as soon as he opened the envelope and retrieved a card. "Invited to what?" He wondered aloud as he read the exemplary writing of the angel he knew too well.

 _Join me tonight at the place we first met,_ it read, confusing Crowley in more ways than one. _What is all this about?_ He wondered bemusedly, scouring the card deeper as if it would unlock more clues.

Finally, he gave up and threw the card aside as he sauntered around his apartment. "What to wear?" Crowley questioned aloud as he started planning for the night.

***

It was around ten p.m and Crowley was in his usual attire, except for his hair which he'd made the length it'd been when they first met. He had no idea what Aziraphale was up to, but felt the need to participate in some way.

He wondered when Aziraphale would arrive, but got a pretty good indication when a blinding light pierced through the night sky. It shone down over him, and as it did thousands of doves swarmed down from the heavens and flew around him.

There were birds and feathers everywhere, and Crowley was feeling slightly claustrophobic, when he looked into the sky and his eyes widened.

There Aziraphale was, riding down on a chariot led by flying white horses. Crowley put his head in his hands in second-hand embarrassment as Aziraphale descended down towards him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Crowley muttered as Aziraphale stopped beside him.

"Making a grand gesture," Aziraphale stated giddily as he smiled down at Crowley.

"What for?" Crowley asked exasperatedly, his arms flying out in annoyance.

"Is this not how humans proclaim their love before asking for marriage?" Aziraphale questioned, head tilting to the side in confusion.

"I can't believe you," Crowley grumbled fretfully, turning his back on Aziraphale as he carded his hands fitfully through his hair.

"What's the problem?" Aziraphale asked as he grabbed Crowley's shoulder, but Crowley shoved him off.

"You don't understand how this- hurts me, Angel," Crowley muttered as he paced around in circles, "For so long I've always wanted to be with you but...I wanted it to be real."

"This is real," Aziraphale voiced as he grabbed onto Crowley once more, stopping his pacing and flipping him around.

"Companionship isn't love, Angel," Crowley remarked, pointedly looking away from Aziraphale.

"But...I do love you," Aziraphale announced earnestly, and Crowley nearly tripped in surprise, "It may not be the love humans experience, but it's an emotion far deeper and much more intense."

"How long?" Crowley questioned, eyeing Aziraphale up. Aziraphale beamed at him, and Crowley blamed the illumination from above for his sudden lightheadedness.

"Since 1941," Aziraphale announced excitedly as he clasped Crowley's hands in his own, "The moment you handed me those books I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Ah...mmm... yes," Crowley replied eloquently as heat seemed to creep up his neck, "wait...since 1941?"

"Yes," Aziraphale quickly replied, before looking pensive, "How long has it been for you."

"Oh, I don't know, couple... _thousand_ years," Crowley replied quietly, words slowly tapering off in cynicism.

"Oh Crowley," Aziraphale said as he pulled him forward, throwing him off balance. He yelled as he nearly fell forward but Aziraphale caught him and held him tightly against himself.

"So...what now?" Crowley asked after a blissful minute of being held against his angel.

"Well," Aziraphale announced charmingly with a smile, "there's a part of my plan I wasn't able to enact yet."

Crowley rolled his eyes, before waving his hand at Aziraphale, "Proceed," he muttered.

"Crowley," Aziraphale voiced, taking his left hand and going down on one knee, "Will you spend the rest of forever with me?"

"I don't know, do you have a ring?" Crowley exclaimed as he grinned down at Aziraphale, who gave him the warmest smile he'd ever seen.

"I believe I do," Aziraphale beamed, eyes so bright Crowley no longer felt the illumination was necessary. Aziraphale reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a ring. It was etched from silver, and in the shape of a serpent.

"That's so like you," Crowley remarked snidely as he gazed upon it, but he couldn't keep the smile from breaking out on his face. Aziraphale smiled in return, before slipping the ring onto Crowley's finger.

"Well," Crowley said as Aziraphale stood up,"We can't just have me as the fashionable one." Aziraphale tilted his head at him, and Crowley smirked. In the blink of an eye he had miracled a ring into his hand, and his angel gazed down upon it.

"I felt like this would fit you," Crowley announced as he handed Aziraphale the ring,"Being a bookworm, and all." Aziraphale grinned as he looked down at his own ring, little books etched across the entire silver band.

He happily slid it onto his own finger, and Crowley smiled gently as he watched.

"Now what?" Crowley questioned as he clasped onto Aziraphale's hand.

"Taking reference from the movies I've perused, usually they-" Aziraphale stopped, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"They what?" Crowley asked as he looked to Aziraphale.

"Well...they...they kiss," Aziraphale stuttered. Crowley smirked as he watched his angel's cheeks glow in embarrassment.

"Well, if we're to be imitating humans," Crowley breathed quietly, inching closer.

"I guess I can give into temptation this once," Aziraphale muttered in reply, before pulling Crowley close and into a long-lasting kiss.

Crowley's heart sputtered out of control as he felt completely connected Aziraphale, sighing softly when they finally broke apart.

"That was-" Crowley started before being interrupted.

"Astounding," Aziraphale finished, and Crowley grinned at him.

"You know," Crowley breathed as he grabbed Aziraphale's hand once again, "There's a lot more human things we could try out at your place." Aziraphale looked temporarily puzzled, when realization seemed to dawn on him.

"Oh I- yes," Aziraphale stuttered, looking around frantically before grabbing Crowley's hand tighter, "We better get back there, then. Who knows what we could be missing out on."

Crowley grinned, laughing contentedly as Aziraphale held him close before miracling them away.

**Author's Note:**

> I.am.soft. I've been struggling lately and writing this I felt so happy. Watching Good Omens was like gaining back a piece of my childhood. I got to relive the joy all over again. If you enjoyed it I'd really appreciate if you could leave a comment. They mean the world to me and I reply to every single one. Thank you so dearly for reading. Stay amazing <3


End file.
